


The Consequences of Wingdings Gaster Having Too Much Free Time

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good W. D. Gaster, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Leans Female, More Skeletons TBA, Multi, No Smut, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Realistic and Dynamic Sibling Relationships, Reverse Harem, Romance, Skelebros Were Never Born AU, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: After months of radio silence, Gaster contacts you with a plea for help. Eight distant relatives have moved in with him, and he’s at his wit’s end. Being the fantastic friend that you are, you decide to help him out. It’s a bit out of your comfort zone, but his cousins can't be that bad, right?





	1. A Plea for Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Store Clerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893491) by [mccloudydayz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudydayz/pseuds/mccloudydayz). 
  * Inspired by [Bones, Picked Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692404) by [lulu-writes (luluwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluwrites/pseuds/lulu-writes). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



It'd been a few hours since you sat down and were wholly consumed by your work. The world consisted of your laptop, your music, and your drink. Nothing else mattered. Not the other patrons of the cafe. Not the phone sitting next to you. Not even your growing hunger.

Nothing mattered, which is exactly why you didn't notice the person across from you. Glancing up to rest your eyes for a moment, they immediately landed on him. You had to do a double take.

He was a skeletal man, with long cracks extending under one eye and over the other. The disks of light that acted as his pupils were the lightest of purples, and fuzzy on their rims. While put together, in his sweater, slacks, and coat, his posture screamed exhaustion. His stare was expectant and mildly irritated, but that wasn't so unusual for him.

You knew this, of course, because he was your best friend.

"Dings?" you questioned. Scrambling to take off your headphones, you looked him over. "What're you doing here?"

He scoffed, reached across the table, and took a sip from your drink. "You weren't at your apartment."

"You went to my..." you shook your head. "I haven't seen you in months! If you'd called I would've-"

"I did call," he interrupted. You checked your phone and frowned. You must've missed the vibrations.

"Huh, well, what's up?" you asked after a moment. Grabbing back your drink, you gulped the rest of it down. You'd probably need the caffeine.

He gave you a serious look. "I require your assistance."

"Oh!" you smiled, then frowned. "Oh. I'm totally up for the work, but my rates changed. Sorry dude, rent was upped again."

"Again?" he questioned, irritation clear in his voice. "Is that legal?"

"Even if it wasn't, I couldn't do anything about it," you replied with a shrug. "Anyways, I'll still give you a friendship-discount, it'll just be a bit more. Sorry."

"It is no issue," Gaster assured you before looking away. "While I do actually have that sort of work for you, I came here to request a different sort of assistance."

You perked up and grinned. It wasn't often that Wingdings asked for favors. "Oooh, of the friendship kind?"

Gaster shifted uncomfortably. "In part."

You shut your laptop and leaned forward in your seat. "Do tell."

"Hm. It partially involves why I haven't been available for so long," he began. As he spoke, he traced one of the holes in his hands.

"Your family emergency," you filled in. "I didn't even know you had family."

"It is… complicated," he replied. "After an accident of sorts, eight of my… cousins required a place to stay. Needless to say, my apartment couldn't fit them. This last month I have spent transferring us to larger accommodations."

You let out a breath. "Wow that… that really is an emergency. Sorry for annoying you with texts so often. You must've been busy."

"On the contrary, your texts provided a bit of solace in the chaos my life has become," he replied with a rare half smile. It quickly dropped. "Which brings me to why I need your help. You are reasonably good at housework, correct?"

You laughed. "Uh, yeah. Most people are beside you, Dings."

He waved away your insult. "Yes, but you enjoy it."

"Sure. Where is this going?"

Gaster went back to rubbing his hands. "I did not anticipate the mess that having so many people live in one space could cause."

"So hire a housekeeper," you replied with a smile.

He gave you dry look. "I am trying to."

Your eyes widened. "Wait, you want… me to be your housekeeper? Dings, I'm flattered, but I dunno if I'm qualified or comfortable with that. Why don't you go to an agency?"

"Eight relative strangers at present live in my home. I don't particularly want to invite another one in."

Wow, he and his cousins must not be close. "But-"

"I know you don't like working under people," he interrupted. "And that's not what I'm looking to do to you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I merely require a bit of help handing it. Please, I am at my wit's end."

Gaster never says please. It was one of those things you had to get used to with him. He was a very straightforward guy and didn't much care for social norms. You sighed and leaned your face into your palm. "Fine, I'll help you."

His good eye widened. "I… did not expect you to agree."

"What're friends for?" you replied with a small smile. "Do you think weekends would work? I could try for weekends, but you know how much I work-"

"I was hoping more for a live-in arrangement," Gaster said.

You looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

He scoffed. "You didn't think I'd ask for so much without doing something for you, did you? My new accommodations have more than enough room. Rent-free, of course. No more dealing with your frankly atrocious living arrangements."

Biting your lip, you tried again. "Gaster, I couldn't intrude on you like that-"

"You wouldn't be. Not only would you help significantly with the cooking situation, but having someone familiar in the space would be reassuring," he replied flippantly. You smiled. That was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to you.

Still, you were nervous. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden on you."

"The idea that your presence could make even a dent in my savings is ridiculous."

There was that familiar arrogance.

You sighed and gave him a thankful smile. "I'm trusting you on this Gast, you know how much I hate relying on people."

"Indeed, I do."

"So," you put your laptop away. "When can I move in?"

* * *

 Looking at your pile of things, you couldn't help but feel a weight fall off you. Sure, technically you had paid to rent the room for the whole month, but Dings apparently needed you ASAP. You couldn't help but wonder about those cousins of his again.

_"My cousins are very… particular. I will email you important information."_

You thought he was going to send over cleaning specifications, not a character study. Pictures were attached, along with names and quirks. The number of his cousins with irritable listed as a personality trait was... concerning.

_"If any of them cause you any trouble, inform me immediately. I will take care of it."_

You sighed and taped up the last box. It didn't take long to pack, given your sparse belongings. You didn't know if that made you frugal or poor.

Probably both.

Your phone rang, and you hurried to pick it up. It was Gaster. "Hello?"

"I am in front of your building."

You looked out the window and there he was… with two others. "Are those…"

"My cousins, yes. Pascal and Atlas. They offered their assistance when I informed the group of our arrangement. That is why I called, to inform you of their presence. You read my email, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. It was… informative. You guys can come on up, all my stuff is ready."

He hung up and you straightened your clothes. Good impressions and all that.

There was a loud knock on the door that you rushed to answer. Before you could introduce yourself, you hand was grabbed and shaken rapidly.

"HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU. I AM PASCAL THE GREAT!"

It was one of the sticks. Gaster's cousins were either stick-ish or round, so you had divided them into two groups. Pascal was very tall and exuberant. For how traditional his skull was, it was surprisingly expressive. His smile seemed genuine.

Your other hand was taken. "AND I AM ATLAS THE MAGNIFICENT!"

The cutest of the round ones, Atlas, was maybe an inch or two taller than you if you were being generous. Rather than being anatomically correct like Pascal, Atlas's skull was almost cartoonish. With how wide his eye sockets were, you could clearly see his baby blue pupil-disks.

Taken off guard, you smiled hesitantly. "Nice to meet you both."

"Quit crowding." Gaster cut in between his cousins and into your ex-home. He eyed your belongings. "I knew you didn't have much, but this is a bit extreme. Where is your bed frame?"

"Had to sell it to make last months rent," you replied, pointing at your mattress. "Luckily, beds work just as well without them."

Gaster gave you an incredulous look. "You are joking, surely."

"Not everyone has a steady job, Dings," you responded with a teasing grin. "Or heaping piles of gold."

He grunted in recognition. After a small gesture, four phantom hands appeared and lifted some of your things. "Let us get started."

"RIGHT!" Pascal and Atlas said in unison, grabbing as many boxes as they could. They seemed to make up some sort of competition on the fly and were soon running down the stairs.

You winced. "They won't break anything, right?"

"Despite appearances, they are self-aware," Gaster said in answer before exiting as well.

Taking his words as truth, you grabbed your share and started on the long walk downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickname Key:  
> UT!Sans - ?  
> UT!Papyrus - Pascal  
> US!Sans - Atlas  
> US!Papyrus - ?  
> UF!Sans - ?  
> UF!Papyrus - ?  
> FS!Sans - ?  
> FS!Papyrus - ?


	2. A Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see the house. And your room. It's all a bit much.

Pascal and Atlas appeared to be endlessly curious about you. This didn't help Gaster's irritation.

"All questions can wait until the truck is loaded," he commanded. Unaffected by his tone, the excitable skeletons nodded eagerly and got back to work. 

The only items left at that point were too heavy for you, so you left them to it. 

"So, what put you in a bad mood?" you questioned once they were out of sight. 

"I am not-" 

"You're pissed about something. I know all your tells dude, so don't deny it," you cut him off with a grin. 

Gaster frowned and turned his eyes away from you. "The others were… less than enthused by the prospect of you staying with us." 

"Oh." Frowning, you looked to the ground. "If it causes too much trouble, we can call this off. I can still help on the weekends, and have got this place 'till the end of the month." 

"No," his answer was immediate and stern. "It is my house, and I can invite in whomever I wish." 

"Are you sure?" 

"They will simply have to get used to you," Gaster reaffirmed. 

You hummed, though didn't respond. The two of you watched Pascal and Atlas load your desk before running back into the building. "By the way, why aren't we just 'porting all my crap?" 

Gaster sighed. "I was going to, but Pascal and Atlas insisted on this instead. They think the use of teleportation is 'lazy'." 

"I thought you were the decision maker." 

"There is also the fact that items occasionally get lost in transit," he added in a reluctant voice. "Those two are… remarkably good at debates." 

"Huh. Noted." 

Said pair brought out the final box and began strapping things down. While they were busy doing that, you excused yourself to lock up. A small part of you was sad to leave. It was your first independent home, after all, and had some sentimental value. After one last look around to ensure you didn't miss anything, you exited and locked up. 

It was time to move on. 

* * *

It took Pascal and Atlas approximately half a second to begin questioning you. At first, they exploded in a flurry of words that you couldn't follow. Gaster put an end to that quick.

"One at a time," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Pascal, you first." 

Atlas visibly pouted. 

"HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?" 

That was… not at all what you expected. "I like a lot of different things. I guess it depends on my mood." 

Pascal stroked his lower jaw with a finger. "A VERY DIPLOMATIC ANSWER." 

"BUT A VALID ONE NONETHELESS," Atlas cut in. "IT'S MY TURN NOW. WHAT DO YOU DO FOR WORK?" 

"Mostly freelance stuff on the internet. Transcription, editing, data inputting. Stuff like that. Nothing fancy, but it pays the bills," you replied with a shrug. "I haven't really got a career or anything." 

"DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL?" Pascal questioned. 

"Can't afford it." 

"WHAT ABOUT HOBBIES?" Atlas asked. 

You thought for a moment. "Cooking, I guess? And when I have the ingredients, baking." 

"They will be cooking dinner for us from now on," Gaster spoke up. Both skeletons looked like they wanted to argue, but he cut them off before they could begin to. "I'm aware you two have a… passion for cooking. I cannot, however, continue to consume your culinary experiments until you've 'got the hang of it'. I was in better health when I subsisted off of Instant Noodles, and I needn't remind you of what happened to those." 

"Damn, Gast," you muttered under your breath. You cleared your throat and attempted to console the thoroughly burned skeletons. "You two can help me make dinner sometimes, so long as you follow instructions." 

Atlas and Pascal exchanged a look. It was Pascal who nodded. "AGREED." 

"So, uh, what happened to the instant-" 

"OH, IT APPEARS WE HAVE ARRIVED," Atlas interrupted with a clap of his hands. "HOW SERENDIPITOUS!" 

You hadn't been paying much attention to the scenery, so looking out the window was a shock to your system. Sometime within that short drive, you had been transported to a ritzy neighborhood. Mansions, gates, and ridiculously long driveways surrounded you. Gaster was currently entering a pin into one such gate. You thought it was a prank until it started to open. 

"Holy crap," you breathed, looking around at the wooded land surrounding the drive. It was tended to in a natural sort of way. Wildflowers dotted the sides of the paved road as Gaster drove for a full minute to get to the house. 

Speaking of the house, it wasn't so much a house as it was a mansion. At least three floors tall, the home had a cabin-like design with exposed wood and large windows. What was even more surprising was the snow that covered the roof. There hadn't been snowfall yet. 

You must've had a weird look on your face, as Gaster snapped a finger in front of you. "Contain your awe, please. I know, it's ostentatious." 

"This-" you blinked hard, expecting the house to disappear. It was then that you noticed Pascal and Atlas had left the car. The front door(s) of the mansions were wide open. "When you said you had to upsize, I expected a four, maybe five, bedroom townhouse. Not… this." 

He gave you an amused look. "You expected nine, now ten, people to fit into a townhouse?" 

"I thought you doubled up or something," you admitted. When his gloating expression didn't waver, you huffed.

"Not everyone has ridiculous amounts of money. Dings. Quit flexing." 

"I've no idea what you're talking about," your friend replied smugly before exiting the car. "Shall we?" 

After grabbing your duffel (which had all the things you'd need while you were unpacking), you followed Gaster to the front doors. "Should I start unpacking my stuff?" 

"I'll show you to your room first so you know where to go," he replied. "Come along." 

The interior of the house was no less impressive than the exterior. The entryway's ceilings were tall and had exposed beams. An industrial looking light fixture hung over you, unlit as the room had plenty of large windows. Now inside, your suspicions of it having three floors were confirmed. Each floor was exposed with a small interior balcony that overlooked the entry. The second floor was connected to the first with a curving stairway taken straight from a fairy tale. If fairy tales took place in over-sized cabins. 

Gaster urged you onward. You two ascended to the second floor's balcony, though he did not stop there.

Another staircase connected the second floor's balcony to the third. You two walked up that. 

"I'm on the third floor?" 

"Yes." 

This floor's exposed area was larger than the other, with a tiny, cozy sitting room. In addition to that, there were two doors. Gaster brought you to the one on the left and gestured for you to open it. "This is you." 

You gave him a hesitant look before entering. 

The room inside was spacious. Like the entry, it had a sloped ceiling with exposed support beams and a giant window which showed the outside world. It was empty, though clean. There were three other rooms within the room. You explored the one with double doors first. Within was an open space with lots of windows and pre-installed shelving. Once done gawking at it, you tried another, which led to a large walk-in closet. The last door, which you rushed to on quick feet, led to the largest bathroom you had ever seen. 

Overwhelmed at that point, you spun on your friend and gestured widely. "Explain." 

The quiet skeleton tilted his head. "What do you mean? This is where you'll be staying. Is it not to your liking?" 

"It's perfect," you replied quickly. "But, Gaster, I can't stay here!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because," you stuttered on the word. "God, Gaster, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I couldn't even dream of renting out a place like this, and you're just letting me stay here? For a bit of cleaning and cooking?" 

"And tolerance," he added with a contemplative look. Crossing the room, he stopped before the large window.

"My cousins are not the most agreeable of people. You read the reference sheet." 

"But that's-" 

"In addition, I must admit, it gives me a sort of… satisfaction to do something for you," he continued. Dropping the natural condescension, his tone turned soft. He avoided your gaze. "In the years since the Ascension, you have done much for my kind. And for me. You showed us unrelenting kindness, even when it put you in a difficult situation. As you know, before I… frankly I despised humans. Now… now, I can say with certainty that one of my closest companions is one. So please," he let his eyes drop to you. "Allow me to do something for you. Just this once." 

Unable to hold eye contact, you looked out the window. Wind brushed through the forest below, rustling leaves and branches. Using your sleeve as a tissue, you wiped your now wet eyes. You nodded. "Alright I-" Knowing Dings wasn't a big fan of physical contact, you took one of his hands and squeezed it. "Thank you. Sincerely. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more skeles yet. Soon, my dears, soon. Lots of descriptions, though. Hope you guys are still awake. Just wanted to get that out of the way.
> 
> Nickname Key:  
> UT!Sans - ?  
> UT!Papyrus - Pascal  
> US!Sans - Atlas  
> US!Papyrus - ?  
> UF!Sans - ?  
> UF!Papyrus - ?  
> FS!Sans - ?  
> FS!Papyrus - ?


	3. Disappearing Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a few more of your new housemates. Well, meet is a strong word...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickname key in endnotes.

"nice digs."   


The moment shattered in an instant. Breaking contact with Gaster, you spun to face the voice. In the now open door stood one of the sticks. If you were remembering correctly, his name started with an F. Flan? Flix? Something like that. He was identical to Pascal in all but demeanor, which was more than a little freaky. You'd thought the cousin's resemblance was because of picture quality.   


They were not completely identical, though, which brought some comfort. While Pascal was bright and energetic, this skeleton was all slouch and chill. Even his clothes, a ratty hoodie and cargo pants, stood in direct contrast to Pascal. Glancing over to your friend for a cue, you winced. All sincerity was gone from his face, leaving his usual cold exterior.   


"Finn," he addressed curtly. "I assume you have a reason for barging in."   


"m'bro's lookin' all over for you two. somethin' about moving the new human in," the skeleton, Finn, explained. His head shifted slightly in your direction. "nice to meetcha. i'm finn, atlas's bro."   


Besides Monster-Type, he and his brother looked nothing alike. You were oddly annoyed at the conundrum Gaster's cousins were turning out to be.   


Still, you introduced yourself.   


Once you were done, Gaster cut back in. "And where is your brother now?"   


Finn addressed you. "after he got me to look for ya, both he and pascal went running outside," he glanced around. "was wonderin' who he was saving this room for."   


Gaster's mouth tightened. "I'm sure they'll need help moving their things up. Would you like to volunteer?"   
"thanks for the offer, but i'm good," Finn answered almost immediately. He was one step out the door when he addressed you for the last time. "see ya. good luck."   


You could feel Gaster's irritation mounting as his magic buzzed in the air. You flinched at the sensation.   


Finn seemed to sense it as well and retreated back down the stairs.   


"Well," you spoke as soon as the lazy skeleton was out of sight. "I guess we're needed downstairs."   


Then, as if on cue, Gaster's phone buzzed. He took it out, glanced at the screen, and immediately scowled. "Blasted-" he furiously texted something and got an immediate response. Instead of anger, this notification made him sigh. "Apologies. It appears I am needed at work."   


"It's fine but, uh…" you squinted at him. "You haven't been ghosting Doctor Alphys again, have you?"   


"Of course not. I would never be so unprofessional," he replied. At your look, his conceded. "...again. I just haven't had the time to actually go to the lab."   


"And you do now," you concluded. You gave him a small smile. "Don't let me hold you back. I'm sure I can handle unpacking myself. Want me to save you dinner?"   


Tension seemed to drain out of his shoulders. "That would be appreciated. Now, if any of the others give you trouble, do not hesitate to call me. I will be there-"   


"In a snap. I'm sure I'll be fine, but I appreciate the sentiment," you replied. "Now off you go. Two months off work? I'm surprised you still have a toaster!"   


"Yes, toaster. You did bring one, didn't you?" Gaster questioned, typing away at his phone again. "It'll suffice until I can purchase a new one. Now, then, I must be off. I'm surprised the Core hasn't exploded in my absence."   


"A miracle, I'm sure," you responded to empty air. Gaster had left without so much as a goodbye, leaving his excess magic to linger. Your soul recognized the familiar sensation and buzzed happily. You rubbed at your chest for a moment before heading for the stairs.

* * *

 

"THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!" Pascal exclaimed as soon as you reached the entryway. He and Atlas stood by the door next to a pile of your things. Everything, including your larger items, was there. You did a double take.

"When did you-?" you gestured toward your things. Continuing to flap your hand around, you let out a soft, "Wow."   


Atlas giggled, his eye-lights bright as he looked you over. "DID MY BROTHER FIND YOU? WHERE IS HE?"   


"AND GASTER?" Pascal added.   


"Finn, uh, he…" you examined Atlas for a moment. You didn't want to snitch. "He had something to do. Gaster went to work."   


"I WASN'T AWARE FINN HAD ANYTHING TO DO TODAY," Atlas replied. His grin tightened, and you had the distinct feeling that he knew you were skirting around the truth.   


"WELL, I'M SURE WE CAN GET ON WITHOUT HIS HELP," Pascal cut in. His smile was still bright and cheery as he looked down at you. 

"HUMAN, WHERE IS YOUR ROOM, SO WE MIGHT BEGIN?"   


"Third floor on the right," you replied. After shuffling through some boxes, you picked up the one labeled 'KITCHEN'. "I'll help after I get this stuff put away."   


When they didn't reply, you turned back to see them both already racing up the stairs. They were both stacked with far too many boxes. 

You stared after them for a moment, nervous they'd drop something. The weight of the box in your arms snapped you out of it.   


Where was the kitchen?   


After a moment of contemplation, you concluded it must be on the first floor. There were entryways to both your right and left, and you chose the one on the right. This room was smaller, though just as lit with natural light. Two couches and a lounge chair sat facing a TV but besides that, the room was sparsely decorated. They must've still been moving in. A bathroom and a few storage closets later, you concluded you went the wrong way.   


Turning around, you headed toward the left of the house but paused halfway there. A door was there, hidden under the curving staircase. It was oddly placed, and you couldn't resist the temptation to try the handle. It was locked.   


Shaking your head at the oddity, you continued your exploration of the house.   


Through the doorway to the left was a dining room. A large table took up most of the space, and an open doorway showed you the kitchen.   


And another skeleton.   


This one was round and wore a zip up and fur-lined red jacket. Hole filled socks covered his feet, and dirty gym shorts covered his legs.

You made a small sound when you entered the doorway, and his glare snapped to you.

 

His eye lights were a glowing apple-red and doubled the effect of his shark-toothed scowl.   


You racked your brain for a name, though none appeared. Feeling threatened, you instinctively soul-projected. It was a trick Gaster taught you years ago when you visited the Underground for the first time. Willing your base traits to shine through you, you smiled at him.    


Instead of relieving him, like most monsters you projected to, he lashed out more. Hostile magic crackled in the air.   


You tried again, this time with your voice. "Hi, I'm-"   


He was gone, an open fridge the only evidence of his presence.   


You stared at empty air for a long moment before huffing out a sigh. Axel. His name was Axel.   


* * *

 

Putting away your kitchen items was easy enough. You didn't own much besides a few dishes and cups you picked up at a thrift store. 

They looked pathetic alongside the obviously new set that already filled the shelves.   


After dealing with everything else, you were left with a lone toaster. You lifted it out of the box with a wince. It was way too small for such a big household.   


"SO THIS IS THE HUMAN."   


You jumped with a start, hugging the toaster to your chest protectively.   


In the doorway stood another one of the round skeletons. This one resembled Atlas, at least in his height. Everything else about him, from his candy-red eye-lights to his sharp teeth, screamed hostility. And yet… his countenance was normal? Or, at least, not aggressive.   


"ARE YOU DEAF?" he questioned, voice rough and condescending.   


"No," you replied instantly. You introduced yourself after a moment of expectant silence.   


"I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS," he immediately snapped. His tone was that of authority. Whether real or perceived, you did not know. 

You also didn't know his name.   


"May I… ask yours?"   


He let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "IF YOU MUST. I AM NICOLAS, THOUGH YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS LORD OR SIR."   


"Um," you squinted your eyes at him, trying to judge if he was being serious. "No?"   


It was his turn to narrow his eye sockets at you. "EXCUSE ME?"   


"Listen, uh, Nicolas," you said, treading lightly. "As much as I like nicknames, that's going a bit far-"   


"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ONE OF YOUR EMPLOYERS?!" he cut you off with a near screech. His cheeks were flushed bright red in his anger. "YOU WILL CALL ME WHAT I TELL YOU TO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISRESPECT!"   


"Employer?" you questioned, now extremely confused. "I don't work for you."   


"EVEN IF THAT BLASTED DOCTOR WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED YOU, I STILL-"   


"Hired?" you questioned again, your voice lifting in pitch. "I think there's some misunderstanding. Gaster didn't hire me. I'm, uh, just here to help out."   


"OF YOUR OWN VOLITION."   


"Yeah."   


"FOR NO PAYMENT."   


"I mean, he's letting me move in too." Though you suspected he was just using that as an excuse. You two sharing a space had been a long time coming.   


The skeleton, Nicolas, was completely taken aback. Shock transformed into suspicion, which just as quickly morphed into indifference. "I SEE."   


You attempted a smile, though knew it must've been more of a grimace. "So, um, do you need something-"   


"NO."   


In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this psudo-filler.
> 
> Nickname Key:  
> UT!Sans - ?  
> UT!Papyrus - Pascal  
> US!Sans - Atlas  
> US!Papyrus - Finn  
> UF!Sans - Axel  
> UF!Papyrus - ?  
> FS!Sans - Nicolas  
> FS!Papyrus - ?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my obligatory skeleton reverse harem. It's what all the cool kids are doing, right?


End file.
